Mischief At Titans East
by ruiiko
Summary: Without giving a specific reason, Bumble Bee and Aqualad decice to go out for the night, leaving Speedy to 'babysit' Mas and Menos. What seems like a harmless night soon turns out to be full of mischief, as the brothers sabotage Speedy at every chance they gain. Oh, what a mess Speedy has gotten himself into. This was going to be a long night.


**tbh i really like the titans east, and i think they should get recognition because they're rather diverse and different than the regular Titans. So this was kind of fun to do. Enjoy!**

* * *

Speedy paused from polishing his arrows for a split moment, as he looked up to his friends in confusion. Had he just heard them right? "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" The ginger requested, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"We need you to babysit Mas and Menos." Bumble bee repeated more loudly for her team mate, placing a hand on her hip. Aqualad stood by her side with a smileon his face, as he rubbed the back of his neck, allowing her to do the talking.

Speedy just stared back at her. "...Why, exactly?" He asked, seemingly hesitant.

Bumble bee smirked, crossing her arms instead. "Well," She began, looking back to Aqualad. "We're going out for a while."

At that, Speedy just seemed all the more confused. Though, a smile broke out onto his face. "What's up? A secret mission, or something? Can't I come?" The questions spilled, and he could see the annoyance growing on the girl's face.

She simply rolled her eyes. "No. It has nothing to do with you... If it did, we all would be going out. But we aren't. Besides, someone needs to watch over those little guys, and since you're not going anywhere..." Her words trailed off, self explanitory for themselves.

Speedy huffed. He couldn't beileve this! What could be so important that he couldn't come, too? Not that he really cared, but he also didn't care for watching out for the little speedsters. They were too much to handle, and Speedy rarely, if ever understood them as it was! What a bother. "Maybe I have better things to do." He mumbled, as he kicked his feet up on the coffee table, crossing his arms.

"Get your feet off the table!" Bee hissed, slapping the back of Speedy's head. Aqualad just laughed nervously, putting a hand on her shoulder to gently pull her away from the fuming ginger. She turned his back then, and grabbed Aqualad's arm, leaving Roy to himselves. "Great! We'll be back by 10, make sure Mas and Menos are in bed by 9." She spoke, and before Roy could protest any further, the pair was gone, leaving Roy by himself.

Roy just grumbled under his breathe, and let out a long sigh. With a stetch, he got up from his seat, setting down his bow and arrows. He looked around... Mas and Menos were nowhere to be seen. A smirk came to his face... maybe this wouldn't be so bad, after all. If they just stayed out of his business, perhaps he could get through the night before he knew it.

"Okay little hombres, Uncle Speedy is in charge for the night! Do your homework, and be in bed by 8!" He annouanced in a half sarcastic voice. Grabbing his bow and arrow again, he moved over to the couch again, and made himself comfortable, before resuming the task of polishing the bows.

All seemed perfectly fine, and soon enough, Roy began to ease back into a postive mind set.

However, around the corner, the young speedster's eyes glowed with mischief.

No, Speedy wasn't going to get off that easily.

Bee and Aqualad may have been gone, but that didn't change a thing. If anything, it gave Mas and Menos the perfect chance to mess with the ginger! And they _knew _just how much of a short temper tonight.

Oh, what a mess Speedy has gotten himself into.

With a quiet laugh, the brothers high fived eachother, before dashing around the corner, speeding through the room. While Speedy kept his eyes consentrated on one of his arrows, the brothers grabbed two more of his arrows, before running off, hiding around the corner again. They giggled to themselves, as they watched Speedy turn around for another arrow from afar. Only to be greeted with... "Hey..." Speedy snarled, noticing the absense of two of his arrows. He quirked his lips to the side, and stood up. "Mas! Menos! If you guys are trying to mess with me, quit while you're ahead!"

The brothers just cracked up some more, as they tried to hush eachother. Before Speedy could look behind him, the brothers dashed down the hall. Speedy just grumbled, sitting down again. "Little brats..." He mumbled to himself again. Oh well, it was just two arrows. He still had more to fix up. No big deal.

Resting in the halls, Mas and Menos continued to laugh. _"Good job, brother!" _Mas congradulated, and the two high fived. _"However, there must be more we can do to tick him off." _The twins stopped for a moment to think. And suddenly, in unison, a light bulp went off. They glanced at eachother. _"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" _They asked in unison.

They stopped for another moment, before a mischivious grin came to their faces. "Si senor." And with that thought in their devious little minds, they sped down the halls, until they stopped at Speedy's door. Luckily, (or unluckily for Speedy), the door was unlocked, giving the brothers the perfect chance to explore inside. Upon entering, they weren't too shocked on what they found-more bows and arrows, a dart board filled with minature arrows-it seemed like the perfect storage room, above a room. "_This guy doesn't have too many hobbies, does he." _Menos shook his head with a chuckle.

But, this was perfect. With so much equipment in here, it gave the brothers so many possibilities. _"Hey, hey brother, over here!" _Mas called, waving his hands toward the other speedster. Their eyes were set upon a beautifully polished bow-like it was new. The twins sent a glance to eachother, and they grinned. _Jackpot. _

Standing on his brother's shoulders, Mas jumped up for the bow, grabbing it, and jumping back down. They grabbed a few more arrows, and with a plan on ticky Speedy off in mind, they were set to go. They sped out of his room, closing the door behind them. They than sped back down the halls, until they were a floor above where their 'babysitter' was currently occupied at. They opened a window, and Mas prepared the bow for launching, while Menos put in an arrow.

And off it went.

They watched as the arrows sorroed through the air, and laughed among themselves. Soon enough, Speedy would see that his precious bows were being released. What a better way to tick him off, right? Archery was basically the only thing he did. _"Oh me, oh my, you do realise how much trouble we're gunna get in, right?" _Mas proposed, as they released another arrow. Menos just laughed, preparing the bow for another shot, keeping one eye closed. _"Worth it!"_

Meanwhile, down in the living room, Speedy was running out of arrows to polish. He let out a sigh, grabbing for his last arrow. He smirked to himself-the twins were being awfully quiet today. He glanced up to the clock, realising that a half hour had already passed thus far. 6:30. This wouldn't be too bad... just a few more hours to endure until his other two team mates returned. Only a few more hours until the little brats bed time-then he would be even more free, for a while. Roy sighed to himself at the thought-maybe he would order take out later.

With such pleasurable thoughts in his mind, the archer took a look out the window. It was getting darker out, the sun was starting to set. Yes, all was fine. That is... until he noticed small figures being shot into the distance. At first, he just thought that they were birds soaring, so he didn't pay much attention towards it. But upon further inspection, those same 'birds' dropped, falling into the sea. He raised a brow-that was odd. "Hmm..." Roy rubbed his chin, getting up to look further out the window. Upon further inspection, he realised... those weren't _birds. _They were _arrows_! And they were coming from this building!

"What the..." He was confused. A thought came to his mind just then, and his face became bright red with shock. "Mas! Menos!" His yell of anger ripped through the air, so loud that the brothers could hear him, even from one floor above. The arhcer grumbled under his breathe, as he clenched his fists together. "Why, I oughta..." He mumbled, as he stormed out of the living room.

_"Run!" _Mas commanded his brother, and gripping onto eachother's hands, they sped back down the hall, making a quick stop at Speedy's room to return the arrows, and put the Bow back in it's place. The shut the door again, and quickly made their way back to their own room. Their tiny hearts beating in their chest, they could hear Speedy approaching his room, and they quickly shut the door to their own room, toppling over eachother in fits of laughter.

_'That was a close call." _Menos laughed, and the brothers high fived again. Roy's alias may have been Speedy, but he could never be quick anough to catch the two lightening bolts.

"I swear, these little brats..." Roy grumbled to himself, as he searched through the halls of the tower. The brothers were no were to be found... he searched every hall. His eyes widened once again, and he rushed back to his room. Upon entering, he looked around. Everything was in place, but... something seemed off. It had the atmosphere of unwanted visiters in his room, and as he inspected his gear... he grabbed at his best bow. He felt it-it was still in good shape, but if he looked a little further, he could see the smears of tiny handprints on it.

He gritted his teeth.

_"Those little..." _He grumbled, storming out of his room. He was furious now! Taking some of his arrows just to mess with him wasn't the greatest idea in the world, but intruding his room, and taking his precious bow? They were never going to hear the end of this!

"Mas! Menos!" Roy yelled, as he swung the door to their room open. The brothers jumped, and turned to him, straight faced. He just growled, staring back at him. "Did you touch my bow?" He demanded.

The brothers exchanged a glance. "No...?" Their voices were curious.

Roy continued to stare, as he put a hand on his hip. "That's funny, because somebody deffinately touched my bows. And coinsidently, somebody also stole some of my arrows. And were firing them off from this floor." He tried to keep his voice low and menacing, but his anger was growing, and it was becoming very obvious he wasn't about to deal with their mischief.

However so, they simply shrugged. _"No clue what you are talking about. Maybe It was Bee? Aqualad?" _They suggested.

Roy just rolled his eyes. Bee liked to get on everyone's nerves, but she was respectfull enough to give everyone privacy. Aqualad was just too kind hearted to go through people's things-no, the little speedsters were the only ones who would be devious enough to do this. Why, he had no clue, but it seemed to be a hobby to annoy poor Speedy. "You know I don't beileve that for a second."

The brothers just stared back at Speedy. Speedy stared back at the brothers. "We can sit here all day-I'm not budging until you fess up!" He challenged, crossing his arms. Oh, he really has gotten himself into a mess... now more than ever, he wished his team mates had invited him out, too. Anything was better than babysitting these brats.

Mas and Menos continued to stare back. Though, upon seeing how serious Roy was, they gave eachother a look. With a shrug of the shoulders, they pounced at the archer with a laugh, grabbing at his hair and messing it up. "Hey!" Speedy gasped, and tried to get the twins to stop. He tried grabbing them, but they just continued to climb all over him. They knew how much he hated to have his hair messed up too-Roy was just too easy to mess with!

Roy growled to himself, as he squrimed in their grip, still trying to get them to settle down and get off his head. "Okay, kiddies, it's bed time!" He commanded. It didn't matter what time it was-he had had enough of them. Roy managed to grab Menos, and craddled him tightly to his chest, as he walked further into the twins room. The little speedster squirmed in his arms and cried out, while Mas continued to violently run his hands through the elder's hair. The ginger squeezed his eyes together-he was starting to get a migrain from these handfull of brats.

"Bed. Time. Now!" Roy commanded, as he pushed Menos into bed, tucking the blankets in over him. While out of his grip, he managed to escape, and crawled back up on his shoulders to assist his brother. Roy just growled out of frustration-there was no winning with these little brats!

"Speedy?"

The trio all paused, upon hearing a faint voice, belonging to Bee. Speedy's mouth dropped-was it really 10 already? And he was supposed to have the brothers in bed by 8! "You little brats-get to bed before Bee gets us _all _in trouble!"

After all, the three of them all knew Bee had a worse temper than Speedy did...

"Si, senor!" The brothers said in unison, and crawled into bed. Speedy swallowed nervously, as he roughly tucked the twins in, and exited the room, closing the door behind him. He slouched down the door with a long sigh-god. It was finally over. His head ached, and now all he wanted to do was sleep it off. _After _he cleaned off his best bow, and replaced his arrows, of course...

"Yeah, I'm here..." Speedy announced, as he walked pitifully into the living room. Aqualad and Bee stood there, expecting the archer. Upon setting eyes on him, however, they were shocked.

'My god..." Bee commented, rushing over to his side to help him up. Aqualad followed after her. "You look absolutely drained." He chipped in, and they helped him over to the couch, setting him down.

He looked up to them. "Do I...?" He glanced around the room-he had never felt so defeated before. And by such little guys! His eyes fell on the clock... it was 8 o clock directly, so atleast Speedy had managed to get the little guys in bed at the right time, but still... "You guys are home early." He commented.

Bee and Aqualad exchanged glances, and they cracked a smile. "Well... we thought that maybe you'd have a bit of a hard time with the twins." Aqualad admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

Bee laughed. "And obviously you did-look at you! Were they really that bad?" She wondered.

Roy quirked his lips to the side. It had been a long night. He really didn't want to have this conversation... even after everything that had happend, he didn't care enough to swallow his pride and admit defeat. "It wasn't too bad. I guess." He mumbled under his breathe.

The trio just shared a small laugh, before it became silent again. Roy looked up to his team mates, and opened his mouth. "Say, what were you two going out for anyways?"

Bee and Aqualad exchanged a glance again. Aqualad actually looked slightly ticked off this time, while Bee was the one who gave a nervous laugh. "Well... to be honest, we-" "_She," _Aqualad interveined. "-_I _wanted to see how well you'd be able to handle Mas and Menos." She admitted with a laugh.

Roy's eyes were wide with shock. "You..." He was speechless.

"Hey, I thought it would be funny! You managed to get them in bed, I'm guessing, so you managed to do that atleast!" She congradulated him with a pat on the shoulder, but he quickly grabbed her by the arm.

A smirk formed on his face. "Yeah, that was _real _funny and all, but I think it'll be even funnier when I kick your butt!" He challenged, while Bee just let out a screech of playfullness, jabbing her team mate in the side to get him off of her. A playfull wrestling match broke out between them, while Aqualad just awkwardly observed, trying to make sure they didn't seriously hurt eachother.

In the end, it was decided that Bee would be the next to watch over the twins.

As a form of revenge, and to really experience a night alone with those little trouble makers.


End file.
